Nuestros motivos
by angelihatake
Summary: Ino, Hinata y yo, Sakura,teniamos nuestros motivos para ir a las canchas. Ellos eran buenos motivos.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: mmm tiene lemmon :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como todas las veces, cuando más deseaba algo, mas tardaba ese algo en llegar.

-Ino, cuanto falta para que termine esta clase…?-pregunte por milésima vez a mi mejor amiga.

-mmm… 5 minutos-me respondió

Regrese mi vista al frente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía Iruka-sensei, más bien mi mente divagaba por lo que pronto pasaría.

-Ino-pasado un lapso de tiempo, la mire con ojos de suplica…de nuevo.

-de hecho ya debieron de haber tocado el timbre-respondió

Terminando de decirme esto el tan esperado timbre, al fin, sonó.

-vamos Ino… corre rápido!-le grite jalándola del brazo

-espera…necesito guardar mis…sakura…espera…mis cosas.

-eres lenta cerda-le grite-si no llego a tiempo…

-exageras, el timbre acaba de sonar… osea el ni siquiera ha llegado a la cancha-dijo soltándose de mi agarre. Ya cálmate… se que tienes tus motivos, pero…

-¿mis motivos?-dije parándome en medio del pasillo-Nuestros querrás decir… te recuerdo que Sai

-frentonaaaaaaaaa! -grito tapándome la boca-…cállate cállate cállate... no se tiene porque enterar toda la escuela de… nuestros motivos…

-já ya ves…yo sabía que tú me acompañabas por eso…y ya vamos que el partido ya va a comenzar.

Desde hacia aproximadamente un mes Ino y yo íbamos a ver los partidos, pero no precisamente por el juego.

Si, ambas teníamos nuestros motivos para ir a la cancha. Sasuke Uchiha y Sai. Nuestros grandes amores platónicos. Jugadores del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela.

Ambos eran guapos, muy guapos. De ojos negros y cabello negro, solo que peinados diferentes, y ambos eran muy populares.

Además de que nos volvimos reporteras del periódico escolar, en la sección de deportes, solo para algún día entrevistarlos a ellos. Aunque sinceramente aborrecíamos los deportes. Esa era la sección mas pedida por chicas, pero mis influencias con la directora Tsunade nos fueron útiles.

-lo viste? Sakura, dime que lo viste…es realmente sexy!-gritaba Ino emocionada

-siiii…y sasuke con su camisa sudada! *-*

-¡qué asco!

-¿asco?... Es sexy!

-etto…quieren palomitas?-escuchamos una débil vocecita cerca de nosotras.

-hinata! Siéntate…demo…creí que ibas a irte a casa con Neji.

-no…me entere que de último momento llamaron a Naruto para que sustituya a un jugador lesionado.

-con que es por eso ehh- sonrió Ino mientras le daba leves codazos en el brazo.-vamos quédate con nosotras, el partido esta punto de empezar.

Según Neji, el primo de Hinata, el partido estuvo emocionante.

Según Rock Lee, un compañero de clases, el partido estuvo amm dijo algo de que aprovechaban bien su juventud y no le preste atención a lo demás.

Según ino, Hinata y yo…el partido fue lo mejor que nuestros ojos pudieron ver. Simplemente no nos importaba como, pero nosotras gritábamos cuando el equipo de nuestra escuela encestaba, y más cuando era uno de nuestros "motivos".

Por supuesto, tomábamos fotos y más fotos para el periódico, aunque a decir verdad solo requeríamos de 2, así que las demás se irían debajo de nuestra almohada para babearlas cada noche. :3

-hola chicos-nos saludo una amiga y también reportera de la escuela, Temari, en la puerta de la escuela.

-Hola Tema, tu hermano jugó bien-le saludo Neji.

-sí, verdad!-sonrió emocionada-Gaara ya trabaja más en equipo que antes. Debe ser por la noviecita esa que se busco… por cierto, chicas-dijo mirándonos de nuevo-no se les olvide hacer su crónica del partido para llevárselo a Shizune.

-por supuesto que no lo olvidaremos-grito Ino-será mejor que los anteriores.

-por cierto-la interrumpí- tu sabes para cuando está programada la entrevista con los jugadores?

-según escuche…

-es para mañana, así estarán a tiempo de entregar su crónica-dijo Shizune detrás de nosotras-solo que hay un pequeño problema…

-cual?-preguntamos Ino y yo temiendo lo peor. Tal vez Sasuke no quería ser entrevistado…mi vida, motivación se irían a la basura si era ese el problema.

-no todos los jugadores quisieron ser entrevistados…

Este debía ser el final de mi existencia…

-solo aceptaron…

No me interesaba oír más…si no decía su nombre, me sentaría a llorar…

-…Sasuke, Sai y Naruto.

Hasta el momento jamás había sentido una emoción tan grande como la que sentí cuando escuche su hermoso nombre.

-¿qué?-pregunto Temari-vaya, mucha suerte chicas. Les toca entrevistar a el arrogante, el rarito y el idiota… de verdad que no las envidio.

-sí, somos unas malditas desafortunadas-dijo Ino con algo de malicia en su voz.

-este…Shizune-sama, yo ya termine mi reporte, podría ayudarles a ellas? Para que sea más rápido…-dijo Hinata apenada viendo al piso y jugando con sus dedos.

-si es verdad…necesitaremos ayuda…-intervine-puede acompañarnos?

-sí, está bien.

-perfecto!-grito Ino emocionada-mañana…la mejor entrevista!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé si tarde 2 o 3 horas buscando la ropa que llevaría a la entrevista. Tal vez 4.

Decir que me tome 2 tazas de café en el desayuno, es poco. Los nervios me mataban.

Me bañe y lave mi cabello como 3 veces. Olía perfectamente a cerezas.

Una blusa roja ajustada, una minifalda blanca y mis amados tenis rojos.

Lista para entrevistar al dueño de mis sueños: tanto románticos, como pervertidos.

-estas lista frentona?-me pregunto Ino sonrojada-si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde…

-ya, ya, cálmate-le dije saliendo de mi casa con mi mochila en mano-estamos a tiempo, aun falta 1 hora, cerda, exageras.

-quiero llegar a tiempo y sin ningún imprevisto-dijo acomodándose su vestido morado.

-donde está Hinata?

-la veremos en el parque que esta frente a la escuela.

Ambas caminamos hacia la escuela, primero lento…después rápido.

-chicas-nos dijo una débil voz detrás de nosotras-que bueno que ya llegaron.

-por supuesto, no podíamos llegar tarde.-le dije sonriendo.

-listas chicas…?-pregunto Ino

-nerviosa-respondió Hinata

-no hace falta decir con quien va cada quien, ¿verdad?-pregunte

-no, claro que no.-respondieron ambas

-yo con Sasuke, la cerda con Sai y Hina, tú con Naruto.

-perfecto!-grito Ino- vamos.

Y ahí estábamos. Entrando a la escuela. Riéndonos de los nervios, temblando de los nervios, sudando de la ansiedad.

Después de ponernos por tercera vez un poco del perfume de Ino, entramos al gimnasio, donde los chicos entrenaban.

-hey! Hola chicas-escuchamos desde la cancha-ustedes nos entrevistaran?

Era Naruto. Sobra decir que Hinata tuvo un sonrojo claramente notable.

-chicas-dijo Kakashi-sensei, el entrenador sentado en la banca-esperen que terminen su entrenamiento, unos 5 minutos más.

Las 3 asentimos y nos fuimos a sentar a la banca junto a Kakashi-sensei.

Los chicos sudaban, corrían, saltaban, gritaban…eran hermosos.

-Ino…te estás babeando?-le susurre al verla con la boca abierta cuando Sai se acerco a donde estábamos sentadas para buscar una botella de agua.

-cla…claro que no frentona… ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo entre ofendida y nerviosa.

-estamos listos-vi una fuerte sombre frente a mí, acompañada de una sexy voz-solo denos tiempo de ducharnos y nos vemos en 5 minutos en los vestidores.

-claro, Sasuke-respondió Ino al ver que me quede estática y sin habla.-que demonios te pasa frentona?-me reprendió cuando Sasuke se fue.

-yo…yo…no sé si pueda hacerlo.

-hay no seas rajona. Hinata no se ha quejado y es más penosa que tu.

-Ino…no debiste recordármelo-dijo Hinata.

-ya estamos acá…no hay marcha atrás.

Las 3 asentimos y nos paramos de la banca cuando vimos a un montón de jugadores salir de los vestidores, entre ellos reconocimos de inmediato a Naruto.

-bueno, quien me entrevistara?-pregunto con una brillante sonrisa.

-y…yo, Naruto-kun-tartamudeo Hinata

Volví la mirada hacia la puerta buscando a Sasuke, pero solo vi a Sai salir y a una pelirroja entrar a los vestidores.

-que demo…

-que pasa frente?

-no…no es nada-dije mirando a Hinata y naruto entrando por una puerta.

-a donde van…?

-Naruto le dijo que sería mejor si iban a un salón, después de todo hoy no hubo clases.-me respondió Ino.

-ya veo…

-y yo…con quien voy?-ambas volvimos la vista hacia atrás al reconocer la voz de Sai.

-conmigo!-respondió Ino segura de sus palabras.

Admiraba esa parte arriesgada de ella.

Mire nuevamente a la banca, Kakashi-sensei ya se había ido desde que el entrenamiento termino. Ino y Sai se fueron a quien sabe dónde. Sasuke aun no salía de los vestidores y la pelirroja no salía de ahí tampoco.

Empecé a impacientarme.

Que le tomaría tanto tiempo?

Me senté en la banca y comencé a pensar en millones de cosas que me gustaría hacer con Sasuke algún día. Tal vez lo iría a ver a los vestidores, lo acompañaría a la ducha y…

Rayos! Ya entendía…esa chica, seguramente estaba violando a mi pobre Sasuke. Si lo sabré yo, que ya había soñado con ese momento.

Corrí rápido hacia los probadores. Esa tipa no se saldría con la suya, no sin antes haberme salido yo con la mía.

A penas entre escuche unos leves gemidos femeninos. Volví la vista y vi al hermoso espécimen de hombre llamado Sasuke acariciando la pierna de la tipeja esa.

Carraspeé un par de veces y ambos giraron absortos a verme.

-que quieres?-me grito la tipa esa.

-ahh…tu entrevista-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado- Si, es verdad. Lo siento Karin, pero hoy también estoy ocupado.

-pero Sasuke, me dijiste que hoy si…

-y cuando salgas, cierra la puerta-le interrumpió guiñándole un ojo-pasa, linda.-dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

Fue entonces cuando note la ausencia de ropa del Uchiha. Lo único que tenia puesto era una toalla que solo lo cubría desde la cintura, hasta las rodillas.

-siéntate-dijo señalándome una banca.

-gracias…-respondió bajando la mirada al suelo.- etto…

-si?

-bueno, empezare preguntándote…

-tu nombre

-disculpa?-pregunte confundida

-cuál es tu nombre-exigió.

-Sa…sakura Haruno- respondí nerviosa.-ahora…

-que semestre?

-cuarto-dije sin pensarlo.

-hmp interesante.

-se supone que yo te entrevistaría a ti…

-se supone que hoy me acostaría, por no decir algo más fuerte, con Karin… pero tú nos interrumpiste

-disculpa…-dije mega sonrojada y apenada.

-no importa-dijo acercándose a mi- te lo agradezco. Ella es muy fastidiosa. Si le daba el honor de tener sexo conmigo, seguramente querría mas… y no es que no pudiera "darle" más, pero no estoy interesado en "darle" más, no a ella. Entendiste linda?

-Amm, supongo-dije girando mi rostro a otro lado.

-bueno, pero…

-así que-dije parándome antes de que siguiera hablando.-felicidades por el partido de ayer.

-hmp gracias…supongo.

-dime, te sientes satisfecho como capitán del equipo?

-En estos momentos, no-respondió

-¿por qué?-pregunte interesada en su respuesta y volviéndome a sentar en la banca. Tome mi libreta y pluma.

-no estoy satisfecho, Sakura. Estoy…frustrado.

-frustrado?

-Así es. Frustrado. Sabes por qué?-negué con la cabeza-porque esa irritante chica, lo único que hizo fue excitarme. Al irse ella, necesitare alguien con quien desahogarme.-dijo mirándome de manera extraña.

Antes de que pudiera moverme, el tomo mis labios con los suyos y me tomo de la nuca y cabeza para evitar que escapara. Mordió mi labio inferior y por la sorpresa abrí la boca sintiendo como su lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca.

A los pocos segundos, ambos necesitamos oxigeno. Yo más que él, porque él como deportista estaba acostumbrado a la falta de aire repentina.

-sorprendida?

-si te digo que sí, me dejaras ir?

-por supuesto…que no-dijo volviéndome a besar.

Solté el lápiz, la pluma, mi mochila y lleve mis manos a sus cabellos enredando mis dedos en ellos.

-te dejas seducir muy fácil Haruno-me dijo mientras metía una mano en mi falda.

-no tanto como crees…-dije parándome antes de que llegara a rozar mi intimidad.

-pero que…

-te entrevistare, a eso vine-dije acomodando mi falda.

-dime, eres virgen?

-las preguntas las hago yo-dije volviéndome a sonrojar.

-lo eres o no?

-contra quien jugaran próximamente?

-contra mis instintos…

-están listos para el campeonato que será dentro de 1 mes?

-estas lista para dejar de serlo?

-quieres contestar seriamente alguna de mis preguntas?-le grite fastidiada

-responde las mías.-me reto.

-De acuerdo-suspire-luego respondes las mías.

-es una promesa.

-si, lo soy. No, no creo dejar de serlo pronto.

-como sabes? No tienes novio?

-ya respondí a…

-responde.-ordeno de nuevo

-no, no tengo-dije avergonzadamente derrotada.

-hmp eso no es problema-dijo parándose de la banca y besándome de nuevo, pero esta vez más intensamente.

Me empujo contra la pared y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras metía nuevamente su mano en mi falda y esta vez llegando a rozarme, provocando una extraña sensación, como una descarga en mi interior.

Suspire sonoramente

-tranquila-me susurro al oído-no te hare nada malo…aun. Al contrario, será bueno.

Tomo mis labios de nuevo y por unos instantes mi instinto me decía que no debía corresponderle, pero me gano el lado pervertido que afloraba en mi.

Sus labios se movían despacio y por el contrario, su lengua se movía ansiosa recorriendo mi boca de arriba abajo.

Poco después senti sus manos colarse por mi blusa y acariciar mi pecho sobre el sostén.

Yo subía mis manos por su espalda de arriba abajo. El con la mano que saco de mi falda hizo lo mismos, lenta y placenteramente.

Me saco la blusa poco a poco y me tomo de la cintura haciendo que enredara mis piernas en sus caderas, entonces pude sentir algo duro y grande rozar mi vientre.

-sasu…-me callo con sus labios nuevamente

Antes de darme cuenta, poco a poco me fue recostando en el piso. Libero mis labios y me tomo de las muñecas con ambas manos adueñándose de mi cuello y succionando la piel expuesta. Bajo sus manos hasta mi falda y me la empezó a quitar lentamente.

Después paso sus manos a mi espalda y me quito el sostén mientras me iba besando la piel que dejaba expuesta mientras sus manos acariciaban mis senos desnudos. Al cabo de unos segundos metió uno en su boca, succionándolo varias veces mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano.

-Sasuke!- gemí al notar que una de sus manos ya había bajado y jugaba con mi ropa interior para luego colarse entre ella y estimularme.

Cambiaba de opinión, "hasta el momento jamás había sentido una emoción tan grande como la que sentía ahora". Nos hice girar en el piso haciéndome quedar sobre el con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas sintiendo algo aun más duro rozándome.

Fui dejando pequeños besos en su muy trabajado abdomen y lentamente le abrí la toalla, tome su miembro entre mis manos y comencé a moverlas de arriba abajo.

El inmediatamente empezó a gruñir y apretaba mis caderas.

Al cabo de unos minutos se sentía demasiado…caliente. Más que cuando lo tome por primera vez. Entonces él me giro y quede debajo de él de nuevo.

Sus manos recorrieron llegaron de nuevo hasta la parte inferior.

-Sasuke-grite al sentir como deslizaba mi ropa interior por mis piernas.

Sentí un ardor recorrerme entera cuando sentí 2 dedos entrar en mi.

No quería que se detuviera, se sentía demasiado bien, pero lo hizo, se detuvo cuando empecé a sentir un extraño hormigueo en el vientre.

Se acomodo bien sobre de mí y me beso. Fue entonces que sentí que entraba en mí, provocándome dolor.

El se detuvo cuando me escucho gemir de dolor.

-debo…hacerlo, así dejara de doler-dijo besándome en los labios y empujando en mi interior desgarrando algo en mi.

Grite y clave mis uñas en mi espalda.

Entonces empezó a moverse en mi interior primero lentamente después fuerte.

Yo gritaba y gemía su nombre y el no se quedaba atrás. Ya que aunque al principio quería ocultarlo gemía mi nombre también.

Bastaron unas cuantas fuertes arremetidas para que mi cuerpo se tensara y sintiera ese hormigueo pero más fuerte, más placentero.

Cerré los ojos y sentí que temblaba bajo él, cuando los abrí de nuevo lo oí maldecir y esconder su rostro en mi cuello, arremeter una vez mas y tensarse cuando sentí algo caliente en mi interior.

Se quito de sobre de mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones estaban tranquilas de nuevo me pare y vestí apenada ante su mirada lujuriosa.

-deja de verme-murmure

-no quiero-dijo parándose y tomándome de la muñeca para que no terminara de ponerme la falda.-piensas salir así?

-así como?

-Así, ¿toda sudada?

-y?

-ven-dijo cargándome y llevándonos rumbo a las regaderas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba tratando de vestirme por segunda vez, cuando lo vi salir vestido y con mi bolso y libreta en manos.

-te veo luego?

-no lo sé-dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-claro-me sonrió

Salí rápido de ahí y vi a Hinata y a Inosonrojadas.

-que les paso? Como les fue?

-bien! fue más que perfecto-dijo Ino-y a ti Hina?

-bi…bien-dijo algo ronca

-que tienes?

-nunca grito, siempre hablo bajito. Hoy grite por primer vez y estas son las consecu…-se llevo rápido las manos a la boca y se puso completamente roja.

-vaya…y… a ti Sakura…

-no tan bien, tampoco mal…-dije abriéndome mi libreta y notando que mis preguntas habían sido contestadas.-es decir…estuvo perfecto-sonreí

-así que…lo hicieron?-pregunto Ino

Las 3 asentimos al mismo tiempo sonrojadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-chicas, el partido de campeonato será en 1 semana-nos recordó por milésima vez Shizune-entrevisten al capitán, subcapitan y a algún miembro de equipo mañana mismo.

Las 3 sonreímos, ya sabíamos a quienes entrevistar.

Nuestras respectivas parejas.

Porque ellos eran nuestro motivo perfecto para ir a las canchas. ¿Qué más queríamos? Ellos eran de nosotras y de eso no había la menor duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Annyong :3 aww lo que hace una tarde en que mis papas me abandonan y mi hermano veía basquetbol. En fin, espero les guste. Me esfuerzo pero en fin u.u

X cierto no se si lo conozcan, pero mi oppa Kim hyun joong esta de cumple :3 el futuro padre de mis 15 hijos jaja okno :B

Nos leemos pronto… *-*

saludos ^^ fighting!

Angii (L) Hatake


End file.
